evangelene
by Vampire-Werewolf-Sisters
Summary: jace and oc evangelene after leaving abusive parents goes to live in mundane world were she meets jace and others little did she know the dangers that awate her, love, adventure, betrayal, strong willed sexy if not damaged herion, mature content enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

Parents known for their strict upbringing were at a loss for what to do with their only daugter. Evangelene grew up strong of mind, body, and spirit. And beacuse of that in regular intervuls her father and eldest brother would beat her, due to her "disrespectful nature". But it did not stop her from becomming the best shodowhunter in her family, eventually surpassing her brother and on her seventeenth birthday her father. on that day she and her only companion Julian, her best and favorite falcon, left her house for the mundane world. To be a real shadowhunter, not just a prop in her fathers home.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Thrashing. Blood. Mine or his. Red.

"Were's my stele?"

Pain.

Flahes of pain rolling over the rough hard cement ally,"ahh there it is," a thrust and its done.

The demon fell of the end of my stele, i looked down in disgust, ichor all over my favorite boots. I looked back and watched in satisfaction as the demon vanished into smoke. I was about to whipe my face when i relized my hands were just as dirty.

Sighing I was just about to start on my long walk home whin I felt an agonizing pull, I looked down with a grimice and a few strands of my wild black hair escaped thier tight pinned bondage, a deep gash about the with of my hand on my hip was the culprit, relizing i had been tracking the thing for an hour ment it was gunna take at least that long to get back I had to find a bandage but looking around the vacant dirty New York street nothing looked very promising. A small movement caught my eye and with out further adieu, I cut the flag down with my dagger.

'not ideal,' I thought 'but it will work."

Wrapping it around my hips as i walked i started to limp my way home. Growling at the nature of demon wounds, and being unable to use a healing rune. Counting down the number of blocks till I can have a nice hot shower and the leftover chineese that I think is still good. Finally the welcome sight of her depleted apartment building came into view. Someone had in the last few years had tried to make it look more inviting I guess by painting all the windows a bright puke green and the front steps white. but now they just looked dingy and gray. Dizzy and stumbling slightly I reached into my boot for my keys when i heard the quick _click... click... click..._ of a velspar demon. Though not particulary big, they were very fast, with the annoying ability to spit their venom upwards of ten feet. Gathering what little saliva I had left in my mouth I did the piercing whistle that I knew would bring Julian. I heard his answering whistle then one of outrage I relized in horror that i had left the windows closed and the Runes i had put on the windows prevented anything from entering or exiting with out the counter Runes. And unless julian had grown apposable thumbs in the last two hours I doubted he could get out.

'shit.' I thought stumbling again knowing that im about to pass out and not wanting to bring the demon into the building i drew out Celene, the serpa blade I kept on my left thigh. Refusing to die with out a fight, but unable to stand any longer I slid down painfully against the front door and held my blade in front of me fighting off the darkness that thretened to cover me at any moment. The clicking came closer till i could smell its stinking hot breath on my face, a humming started to full my ears then the demon was gone with and angry, pain filled shreak.

it sounded like one... no two others fighting the demon, its hissing and mans grunst and the scraping of the demons claws on the asphalt was the only sound that filled the night then all was silent, other then the ringing in my ears. Then an angel appeared before my eyes as corny as that sounds a face with all angles and a halo of blond hair, he was gorgous even splattered with gore. He reached for me and i flinched away in reflex. he frowned and reached for me again,

"I wont hurt you." he said with the oddest mixture of gruftness and softness i had ever heard.

"Julian." was all i said before i let the darkness in.

Jace P.O.V

I called for Alec, then stooped down to tie the obvisuly home made bandage tighter around her hip, and she flinched away from me.

"I wont hurt you." Not liking the gruftness in my voice

"Julian," Was all she said then she passed out.

Guess that shreaking noise was 'julian' wonderful. Alecs dark head popped up next to mine.

"Jace we gotta get her back to the Institute, she is bleeding pretty bad still" He said.

"I know alec go up to her apartment, get what ever Julian is, and some of her clothes. I'll meet you there."

I bent down and tightened the bandage again, making sure that it wouldnt fall off, before picking her up and putting her over my sholder in a firemans carry. Starting off in a light jog back to the Institute. Flipping open my cell phone to call a certain Mr. Bane.

Evangelene's P.O.V

I woke up to the smell of antiseptic and the dull throb with the underlying itch of a demon wound. I opened my sleep crusted eyes and looked around the obviously converted infirmary. The first thing i saw was Julian, sleeping soundly on a coat tree that he had been tied to. Obvously someone had found out what a little terror that bugger could be. Rembering not to fondly of the scars on my one sholder and arm that i earned training him. And of course being stubborn me, I refused to sew his eyes shut that most flaconers do in the beggining stages of falcon training instead using a hood with holes poked in it, those holes gave him more then enough vision to ravage my any chance he got but, he had been worth it.

Scaning the rest of the room I noted all the exits and could be weapons, and right in the corner of the room was the Angel, well i guess not an Angel if he is still here, unless im dead? I shifted under the covers and grimaced. Nope! To painful to be dead. I looked back at the boy... the man. He closer to man than boy, he had to be around eighteen, nineteen, he was sleeping soundly so it gave me time to study him. He was shirtless, broad sholdered, and well mussled, the kind of musscles you get with strenus excersise, lean wrapping around his body tightly, tall even sitting down, his face was all angles with a razor sharp nose and full mouth, serious even in sleep. 'A shadowhunter' she noted the vast mulitude of runes covering every available inch of skin along with the raised scars of demon wounds. I went to get up and I realized that I was very naked beneath the flimsy white sheet, grumbling quietly to myself I looked around for my clothes, and felt eyes on me, I cringed to myself and turned back to him, he was standing up and I noted I was right he was tall. About six one or two,

"Where are my clothes?" I asked suddenley even more aware of my clothe-less state.

"You know you lost alot of blood, i had to give you a transfusion," he said compleatly ignoring my question walking closer till his knees almost touched the bed. I scootched slightly away from him.

"Your falcon friend took a nice chunk out of a friend of mine." he stared unabashedly at my face then to the hand clenching the sheet to my chest.

I snapped my fingers infront of his face.

"up here," i said pointing to my face, "Where are my clothes?!" i enunciated every syllable to make sure he heard me.

"Why the rush? Women usually take a look at me and take clothes _off_."

"Ok. You arrogent little prick, i'll shove your head up your ass if you dont tell me..."

"Jace you have'nt been harrasing our friend here have you?"

Looking over to the now open door stood an amazon like young woman, tall, georgeous, long black hair like my own, she had a half annoyed half knowing/loving look on her face as she looked at the shirtless man I now know was jace.

"Isabelle, you never let me have any fun." he pouted slightly for show.

"Be a good boy and go get her, her clothes and let me talk to her, and..." She thought for a second "I wont make you try the tofu cookies i made today."

He walked out quickly tossing a smirk over his sholder.

"Hi I'm Isabelle. I'll tell you what happoned after you passed out, jace carried you here and gave you a transfusion. You had lost a lot of blood, a... family friend came by and fixed you up. He is a warlock. To ease you mind, No Jace or Alec undressed you. My mom and I did. We kicked the boys out for that part." she winked and smiled.

"Thank you guys. Really thank you I guess i'd be dead if they had'nt shown up. If you dont mind could I borrow your shower and i'll be off right after."

Isabelle looked slightly like she wished i had'nt said something.

"It's ok... i'll skip the shower, thank you again. If I could just have my clothes..."

"no, no, no, it's not that," she grimaced, not liking what she was about to tell me "...your apartment was ransacked not much was left, evidence of demons. Julian was only alive beacause of the runes you have on him, and you wound wasn't an ordinary wound it was poisioned an anti-clotting agent and a slow acting respotary poison. It's why you passed out along with blood loss you were being I guess you could say strangled. Someone is trying to kill you. It would be best of you stayed here for a while till we can sort it all out." she took a breath and leaned back waiting for my reaction.

I took a deep breath nothing was very valuable and as long as Julian is,ok i can deal.

"thank you very much for your hosptialtiy, but i couldn't bring trouble in to your home." Isabelle chuckled at that statment

" if you knew this house you wouldent thinkthere could be any more trouble, believe me its no big deal go on take a nice shower we will talk later." she was stil smiling as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

some mature content dont like dont bother being offended and dont read

I gathered up the sheet and walked lightly over to the door and turned the brass handle. peering out into the hallway and sighed, the coast was clear. I tiptoed out into the hall way and into the bathroom, it was beautiful old fashoned marbel sink and mirror, marble floor wide open but cozy enough that it felt private, rugs strune about haphazardlyand a full length mirror, i turned on the shower and let it heat up as i walked over to the full length mirror and dropped the sheet, my ravens wing black hair fell in wild disaray to my butt. mulitude of diffrent colored brusies covered my sholder and hip were the velspar demon tackled me, but the gash on my hip was healing nicely. I could sence the strong healing runes and the ones agenst infecton, they were very good, i'd have to thank that warlock. Rembering isabelle i took into account our diffrences from her tall statuesc body to my short plumpish one, im about five three, big brested i guess , wide hips, but very toned. flat stomac firm tighs to calvs and neat ankles, under arched black eyebrows i have eyes that change color from green to blue to grey, a nose that had been broken once due to a beating that my brother had gotten over excited about, a mouth that suggested vulenerability but my chin is all stubbern, cute is all i could hope for. with a sigh i climbed into the shower now the right tempature, just a few degrees below scalding, and felt the tension worm its way out of my sholders and back, i placed my hands on the tiled shower wall and leaned letting the water thunder along my spine. when i felt cold air draft behind me and i tensed back up, guessing who the visitor was i dident even bother turning around, as i plotted my revenge for his asshole-ish behavior earlier, teaze him a bit and walk out. 'sounds good' i thought when do you know that evil little bitch that lives inside your head and sounds just like you that loves to interjects with snide little comments that make you want to take a drill to your head, yeah she decided to visit me

" that will only work if you can control your self, and you know control was never your thing"

" you just watch bitch ill make him hurt then walk away i can do it"  
i pasted a coy smile on my face and turned to jace

"i thought i'd join you." he said smugly

" ohh good now i have someone to wash my back."

i tilted my head back and streched my arms back to gather my hair and give him a better view then brought it over my sholder. before throwing him a bar of soap. then turned around the whole time only looking at his face, refusing to look any lower. i felt him pause and slilently cursed my self, knowing he saw the old criss crossing scars on my back. obviously not from a demon he could guess were they came from. he took a breath to say something, so i turned around quickly, tossing him a flirty glance to hide what i really felt

'he thinks their ugly, he thinks im ugly shit this was a bad idea' but what i really said was

"are you gunna wash my back or just stand there"

he walked over slowly and after lathering his gands with a goodly amout of soap he began massaging my sholders and back with his big-strong-hard calloused-scared hands gentally massaging his way down my back over my hips and arse ' ohh yes he is deffinatly a but man' i thought as he paid special attention to that particular area, down over my thighs and the backs of my knees bending them gently at the knee to do my calv and footplacing it down to give the other the same treatment on his way back up he kissed each of the scars and i stiffened harshly about to pull away and beginning to object, he ubruptly ended any ubjection with his soft kisses, un used to gentelness i had no defences agenst the hand thst was at the small of my back rubbing small circles or the hand cupping the back of my head not letting me back away but still gentle and his lips pressing agents my with the slightest of pressure, first kissing my top lip then the bottom, i was unsure were to put my hands, this was not what i was used to, the gentelness i was used to rough, hard, fast, grabbing, groping, going till the empty ach went away then leaving no string. wham bam thank you mam, there usually wasent even a thank you. but this i could sense would be diffrent, arrogent yes ladies man yes but there would be strings, she could feel them almost, connecting him to her and relizing that some were already there, just being to angry earlier had made her ignore them.

"NO." i said i pulled back violenty with out him supporting me i fell water falling all around me as i stared up at jace terrified, rembering in flashes of conner, loving him, our first time making love for both of us, he was part of the reason i had left. going with him leaving my house, my father screaming that i'd be sorry, conner dead in my arms blood every ware the stench of the dead demon my father had sent to kill us and a note in conners blood on the wall

"ARE YOU SORRY YET?"

back in the present

"NO,.... jace leave just leave please just go."

" i dont understand did i hurt you..i "

" no you dident hurt me and you never will and no one can hurt you just go!"

jace left with out another word grabbing a towl and his clothes. he shut the door quietly. only then did i cry.


	3. chapter 3

authors note

hey guys its gabriella i'd real like to know what you guys think of the story i will contue but if i get no further reviews or comments i will discontue it, tell me what i can do to make it better or tell me that you like it i dont care i just want somethig


End file.
